Sasha Zucchet
'Nicknames' Sauce, Yoly, Yo-Yo(mostly said by Reed) 'Early Life' Sasha is the youngest out of eleven siblings, and didn't mind being the youngest in the family when she was growing up. As of today, she isn't close with any ''of her family members to the point where she doesn't allow contact between herself and her family and her married family with her maternal family. 'Life' Growing up, Sasha was always the person who loved to help people when needed, which when she was in highschool, that would have her 'move up the social ladder' and become one of the popular girls. Sasha thought that was the highlight of her life, being known as one of the popular girls, but that changed for her. 'Relationship with Matt Trudel' In June of 2003, Sasha developed a relationship with Grade 11 student Matt Trudel, and too everyone, they'd thought taht Sasha and Matt were the perfect couple, but that was just the outside image of the two. When they were behind closed doors, Matt had been abusing Sasha since the first week into their relationship, all because Sasha was helping her family with whatever they needed help on. That lasted for two years until Matt had to leave for university, which before he left for university, Sasha said that the relationship was over. After that, she instantly moved to North Carolina. 'Relationship with Reed Sorenson' In 2007, Sasha decided to go to Charlotte Motor Speedway to spend the weekend there, watching the NASCAR races that were at the track, the Truck Series race, Busch(now known as Nationwide) Series race and the Nextel Cup (now known as the Sprint Cup) seres race. At the Busch race, since she had a garage pass just for that race (they werer all out for the Cup ones somehow), she'd wondered around the garage area until she accidentally bumped into Reed Sorenson. They hung out before the race started and after the race started. Two weeks after that, on June 9, 2007, Reed and Sasha started a relationship. On November 29, 2009 was when Reed proposed to Sasha when they were spending their vacation in Hawaii, which Sasha accepted. They had gotten married in Reed's hometown of Peachtree City, Georgia on November 27, 2010. It was reported on June 9, 2011 that Sasha was pregnant with her and Reed's firt child. Sasha confirmed on Twitter that she was pregnant just two days after the rumour had started. 'Personal Life' Sasha is the youngest out of eleven other siblings. On October 27, 2011 at 2:15 AM, Sasha had given birth to her and Reed's first child, a daughter named Sarina Angel Sorenson. Siblings (from oldest to youngest) Dallas Zucchet (brother) Maria Zucchet (sister-in law) Sandra Zucchet (sister) Bob Zucchet (brother-in law) Carter Zucchet (brother) Sandy Zucchet (sister-in law) Ashlyn Zucchet (sister) Zack Zucchet (brother-in law) Rob Zucchet (brother) Alexandra Zucchet (sister-in law) Kaitlyn Zucchet (sister) Garrett Zucchet (brother-in law) Jordan Zucchet (brother) Megan Zucchet (sister-in law) Sara Zucchet (sister) Michael Zucchet (brother-in law) Emily Zucchet (sister) Brian Zucchet (brother-in law) Benjamin Zucchet (brother) Serenity Zucchet (sister-in law) Brad Zucchet (brother) Abigail Sorenson (sister-in law) Nephews Benjamin Zucchet Jr. Joseph Zucchet Troy Zucchet Jordan Zucchet Jr. Raymond Zucchet Nieces Ashley Zucchet Jenny Zucchet Child(ren) Sarina Angel Sorenson (daughter) 'Friends/Enemies' Friends: Reed Sorenson, Abigail Sorenson, James Beuscher, Alexis Beuscher, Jason Leffler, Ricky Carmichael, Kasey Kahne, Liliana Kahne, Justin Allgaier, Brittanie Allgaier, Jessica Allgaier, Summer Keselowski, Trevor Bayne, Marissa Bayne Enemies: N/A 'Twitter Account''' Sasha's Twitter account is @SashaSorenson, and she uses it to talk to her friends and fans of NASCAR and posts photos of either herself, her and Reed, her and Sarina, or her, Reed and Sarina from time to time. Category:NASCAR OC's